Against All Odds
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Join the wwe superstars on their journey for titles and love. Various pairings, feuds, and more. Friendships found and love in the process...
1. Monday Night Mayhem

Against The Odds

Summary: Join the wwe superstars as they journey for championships and love. Various pairings, feuds, and many more. Friendships found and lost in the process.

A/N: This probably going to be my main focus for now, because I have writers block and the rest of my stories. So read and review please!

Chapter 1: Monday Night Mayhem

~---~

Jack Swagger laughed as he walked the halls of the WWE. _That Miz-Tard...._

As he passed by The Miz, he couldn't help but chuckle. _Why must he try to flirt with everyone?_ Jack sighed as the bell rung and it was his time to shine.

~----~

"The following contest is set for one fall and is a No Disqualification Match for the #1 Contendership to the United States Championship". The Ring Announcer said.

"Introducing first, Jack Swagger!"

Jack walked down the ramp while wondering who his opponent could be. _Not Primo, or Carlito, maybe Kofi, or even that Chris Masters. Yeah, maybe that guy. _He thought as he rolled in the ring.

Evan Bourne's theme went off and the crowd went wild. _Not this amateur....._ Jack sighed as Evan tagged the fans' hands and rolled into the ring.

Evan stared Jack down as Jack merely glared back. As soon as the bell rung Jack rushed and knocked Evan down with a brutal clothesline. Evan tried to regain himself as Jack picked him up and tossed him into the turnbuckle.

Evan's head bounced off the turnbuckle as he dropped to the mat and Jack continued his assault with a fury of kicks and punches. Jack picked him up and tossed Evan out the ring.

Evan held his stomach as Jack proceeded to grab a chair. Jack came over with the chair but Evan thought fast and dropkicked the chair straight into Jack's face. Jack stumbled to his feet and rested on the boundary as Evan got to his feet.

They both stood up and Jack was the first to throw a punch but Evan dodged and dropkicked Jack into the steel post. Jack tumbled to the ground and Evan went on the turnbuckle.

He waited for Jack to get up. As Jack stood up Evan went for a diving crossbody. Jack moved out the way at the last second and Evan's abdomen collided with the boundary. Jack capitalized on this and nailed a big boot to Evan's skull.

Jack rolled Evan into the ring and went for the pin. 1.....2.....-kickout-. Jack got pissed off as the ref told him two and he picked up Evan. Evan reversed his slam into a hurricarana with Jack's leg's hooked. 1...2...-kickout-

Evan dropkicked Jack back to the mat and he signaled to the fans. He climbed the turnbuckle and proceeded for his finisher. He went for the Shooting Star Press but Jack slipped out the way at the last second and Evan collided with the mat.

Jack picked him up and put him the the gutwrench position. Defenseless, Evan could do no reversal due to the lack of oxygen after missing his finisher. Jack lifted Evan up and dropped him with the Gutwrench Powerbomb. It was over, and Evan knew it as he remained motionless and Jack went for the cover. 1....2....3 and the bell rung signaling that Jack won.

Here is your winner and the new #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Jack Swagger!

Jack merely smirked as the ref held his hand up and Evan remained motionless in the center of the ring. He slipped out the ring and up the ramp, proud of his destruction and achievement.

~---~

As Jack pushed through the curtains and into the lounge, he was met by none other than the United States Champion, The Miz.

"What could you possibly want at a time like this?" Jack asked as the Miz.

"I'm here just to tell you that next week I'll crush you and retain my title." Miz said Jack laughed.

"What I did to Evan was merely just a fraction of what I'll do to you next week." Jack explained.

"We'll see." Miz said

"Sure, now get out my way." Jack said and pushed Miz into a bunch of crates before walking away.

Miz threw the crates off of him with a pissed expression.

"That Jack is gonna get it, and next week I'll prove my point." Miz said out loud and walked off.

~----~

Chris Jericho knocked on Maryse's locker room and waited patiently. She opened it and did not look amused as he smirked. "How would you like to be the first to go out with the Sexy Beast?" He asked and smirked.

She simply closed the door in his face.

"I'll get that woman one day." He vowed.

~-----~

**How did you like it? **

**Next Chapter: ECW with Christian opening up the show.**

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Tuesday Night Betrayal

Against The Odds

A/N: Hasn't been that long has it?

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs.

Chapter 2: Tuesday Night Betrayal

~----~

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the ECW Champion, Christian!" Christian walked out and signaled to his peeps as he got ready for another interview on the Abraham Washington Show.

Abraham Washington shook Christian's hand and Christian took a seat on the black couch. "So Christian, what could possibly be on your mind as you are to watch a #1 contender's match between Zack Ryder and Yoshi Tatsu tonight?"

"Well Abraham, I've been in the ring with both of them, and I have been victorious on numerous occasions, so I am pretty much ready for whoever wins tonight." Christian responded.

"After all, I'm not the ECW Champion for nothing." Christian continued and raised the ECW Champion high as the crowd went wild.

"Ok, well thank you for sharing your opinion, and we'll see tonight." Abraham said and Christian's theme when off and he exited.

~----~

Moments after, the bell rung. "The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, Goldust!"

Goldust, the man of many bizarre mysteries, walked down the ramp and into the ring. Taking off his coat and wig, he waited for his opponent, Shelton Benjamin.

"And Introducing his opponent, Shelton Benjamin!" Shelton came out all hyped up and rolled into the ring to be met by Goldust's bizarre stare.

The bell rung and Shelton was quick to strike but Goldust countered his left hook with a headbutt. Shelton backed into the turnbuckle as Goldust began to work on his leg. Goldust used all kinds of jabs and hits to Shelton's leg as Shelton failed to counter him.

Wanting to end the match quick, Goldust tripped Shelton and put him in the Baston Crab position, targeting the left leg. Shelton screamed in pain as Goldust applied pressure and failed to reach the bottom rope as Goldust moved him into the center of the ring.

Shelton finally managed to muster enough strength to roll Goldust over with his shoulder's down. 1...2..-kickout-.

The Bizarre One quickly got up and went over to a weak Shelton. But out of nowhere, Shelton rose up with Paydirt and brought Goldust down to the mat with a sickening impact. Shelton quickly went for the cover. 1..2...3! Shelton quickly rolled out the ring as the bell rung and fell to the concrete outside the ring with his hand up. "Here's your winner, Shelton Benjamin!" Shelton limped up the ramp as Goldust held his head in pain.

~---~

And now it was time for the main event. "The following contest is set for one fall and it for the #1 Contendership to the ECW Championship!" Christian's theme when off as the crowd went wild and he walked down the ramp.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the ECW Champion, Christian!" Christian sat down at the announce table and put on the headset.

Yoshi Tatsu's theme went off as he went down the ramp and waited for Zack Ryder.

-Skip to the match-

Zack Ryder rushed at Yoshi and hit him with a high impact boot and Yoshi hit the turnbuckle. Taking advantage, Zack suplexed Yoshi and covered him. 1...2..-kickout-.

Zack got pissed and backed Yoshi into the turnbuckle and mauled him with lefts and rights. Yoshi tried to cover up but Zack got the best of him and kept on. Zack irish whipped Yoshi into the turnbuckle and clotheslined him.

Zack signaled and put Yoshi in the Zack Attack position, but Yoshi tripped him and went for a bridge pin. 1...2..-kickout-. Zack got up and was met with a spin kick. Yoshi quickly went for the cover. 1..2...-kickout- Yoshi couldn't believe it.

Yoshi went on the turnbuckle as Zack got up. He jumped for a crossbody but Zack dodged. Yoshi held his stomach as he got up and Zack quickly put him in the Zack Attack position. He turned Yoshi and there it was. he Zack Attack connected and Zack went for the cover. 1..2...3.

The ref. held Zack's hand up and Zack pointed to Christian and signaled that the ECW title would be his. Christian held his title up high and the crowd went wild.

_You won't get this title, without a fight._

_~----~_

**_Next Chapter: WWE Superstars with Maryse opening up the show._**

**_Review please?_**


End file.
